


There's Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, hi im new to putting my writing online and have no idea what im doing, spoilers if you havent played yet this is a bit from episode 5, you all know the bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this is me still crying over this scene.</p><p>also the nothingness of death terrifies me since I sorta understand it? hard to explain but yeah</p><p>JACK JUST DON'T BE SUCH AN ASS AND THIS WON'T HAPPEN</p><p>anyway hi this is me kinda testing the waters with archiveofourown. if my nervousness doesn't get the best of me I have plans for an au with rhack.</p></blockquote>





	There's Nothing

So then, here Jack was again. At the mercy of another, simply waiting for the deed to be done. He found files on his death, watching as those bandits murdered him. It wasn't pleasant.

He didn't have the memories of the other Jack, but he still knew what it was like. The moments when he wasn't there, it was like he didn't even exist. He saw the nothingness. It's not being left without anything but your thoughts, or being tortured for all entirety. Hell he might have even preferred that. Could give the devil a piece of his goddamn mind. The thing is though, it just isn't anything at all. You cease to be. Everything you are, everything you feel. Gone.

It was something he had felt a few times while travelling shotgun in Rhys' head. Every time he disappeared was the nothingness. Sometimes the gaps in time he missed were short, other times long. Depended on whenever the kid got knocked in the head. Which was weirdly quite often. If he made it through this he should invest in getting Rhys a helmet. They had felt like a dream, but emptier. There was no color, not even black. There was no time. It just isn't anything.

He stared at the kids face, kneeling down as best as one could when they don't have a physical body. His ECHOeye was dangling from the empty socket, another good tug should take it out. He could see so much on that pretty face of his. Fear, anger, pain, and determination. That last one was a look he knew, the same look on the face of his murderers. It seemed he just had a knack for making people around him suffer. That can be pretty useful if you hated the people around you, but everyone has someone they get close to. Everybody's got a weakness.

His thoughts drifted back to Angel. Was she now lost in the nothingness? Perhaps it was better than the life she was living before. His precious Angel, his baby, died right before his eyes. Her final words were of hatred for him. He thought he was the best at everything, yet he was a failure at being a father. The memories of her final moments didn't belong to him, but the other Jack. He had been hoping to see her after this was over. Guess that's not gonna happen.

God did he miss Nisha.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's over." Rhys said, reaching for the eye. He started pulling, grunting in pain.

He didn't want to go back. No way was he going back!

He got up, rushing at Rhys in a desperate attempt to stop him. Any bit that made contact went through the kid, his efforts ineffective. And then...

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is me still crying over this scene.
> 
> also the nothingness of death terrifies me since I sorta understand it? hard to explain but yeah
> 
> JACK JUST DON'T BE SUCH AN ASS AND THIS WON'T HAPPEN
> 
> anyway hi this is me kinda testing the waters with archiveofourown. if my nervousness doesn't get the best of me I have plans for an au with rhack.


End file.
